Zane Truesdale
Zane Kaiser Truesdale (Marufuji Ryo) is one of the major characters of Pokémon Academy. Zane is a 3rd year LeafGreen student at the academy and is considered one of the best. He is from the Neo region and serves as Jaden's rival in the ''Pokémon Academy ''arc. Design Appearance Zane's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His outfit consists of the standard LeafGreen uniform with a more pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the costume's lower back. His blue hair is sectioned in three layers, his blue eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. Around his waist is a navy blue belt with three Pokéballs on each side. Family Background Not much is known about Zane's parents, except that they are master trainers from the Neo region. His younger brother is Syrus Truesdale who is a FireRed student. Growing up, Zane always looked down on Syrus despite the two being brothers and when Syrus would get bullied at school, the elder Truesdale would step in and blame him for the action instead of the bully, bribing him to leave his brother alone in the end. When he finds out his little brother is enrolled in Pokémon Academy, Zane tries to teach him to be more confident in battles and sees Jaden as more of a brother figure than himself. Deep down, Zane does care and love his brother no matter how he acts. He even was the one to give Syrus his Pikachu (Sparx) as a Pichu when the younger was only 4-years-old. Personality Personality-wise, Zane is calm and collected, with a deep respect for his opponents and his Pokémon. He feels that the connection between a Trainer and his opponent, as well as the Trainer himself and his Pokémon, makes victory meaningful. He is close friends with Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, and Mikey Coppertino. During his final year at Pokémon Academy, he briefly dates FireRed student Amy Long and later goes with fellow LeafGreen student, Sabrina Moto. Etymology His Japanese name, Ryo, means "Excellent". His last name means "Perfect Wisteria", with (maru) meaning round, circle or perfection and (fuji) meaning "Wisteria". His English name means "God is gracious" and his middle name (Kaiser) means "emperor" in German. Biography Relationships Syrus Truesdale Alexis Rhodes Chazz Princeton Atticus Rhodes Sabrina Moto Sabrina Moto is a first year, fellow LeafGreen student and a good friend of Zane's. He seemed to have shown a quick interest in her, pointing out her battle to Alexis and watching and he seemed suprised when Sabrina's Raichu, nicknamed Rai, seemd to have won the battle against the Onix he was facing. Since then, Zane keeps a close eye on the female first year and seems impressed by her skills as a trainer, and admires the loving relationship she has with all of her pokemon. You could say Zane goes on to try and 'court' Sabrina but gets a feeling that Sabrina isn't all that interested. But she is, Sabrina just has a few reasons to keep her heart closed off. Mikey Coppertino Amy Long Amy is a first year student who resides in FireRed. She seems to be instantly drawn to Zane and goes on to flirt when a possible oppurtunity presents itself. Like Sabrina, Amy has a loving bond with her Pokemon and Zane admires that about her. Despite the fact that she resides in FireRed, Zane does date Amy, but only for a short while. it isn't untill she reveales her Fire-Demon side, and finds out that Sabrina is deeply in-love with him, that he leavs Amy and dates Sabrina. Despite this, Zane and Amy remain close friends. Jaden Yuki Eric Covollo Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Leaf Green Students Category:Pokémon Academy Characters Category:Pokémon Academy Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers from Neo Category:Rivals Category:Truesdales